The methods of synthesis described in WO 00/17158 for the preparation of urokinase inhibitors comprise a method for converting the cyano function of substituted 3-cyanophenylalanine derivatives into an amidino function. The disadvantages of the method are the insufficient yield produced by the multi-step transformation of the nitrile function into the amidino function, the use of carcinogenic reagents such as hydrogen sulphide and methyl iodide, as well as the release of methyl mercaptan in the form of a highly toxic gas as a by-product. The method requires a considerable quantity of devices and additional separation processes. Moreover, racemization and thus lower enantiomeric excess must be taken into account.
Transformation of a para-positioned nitrile group into an amidino function with hydroxylamine hydrochloride/triethylamine and subsequent Pd-catalytic hydration (10 bar/AcOH/50° C.) is described in Tetrahedron 51, 12047-68 (1995) (FIG. 3). However, the reaction conditions are so harsh that the chemical yield and the chemical purity are not satisfying. There is no indication about the enantiomeric excess.
In Tetrahedron Letters 40, 7067-71 (1999), a new gentle method for the preparation of aromatic amidines from nitriles is described which should be more advantageous than all other methods known. The reaction is performed with acetylcysteine and ammonia at temperatures of approximately 60° C. The disadvantage of this method lies in the fact that reasonable yields can only be obtained with π electron-poor (=πelectron-attracting) aromates.
Surprisingly, it has been found that transformation of the aromatic 3-cyano function of substituted phenylalanine derivatives of general formula (III) into the 3-amidino function of corresponding compounds of general formula (I) with hydroxylamine and subsequent reduction of the oxyamidine of general formula (IIa) with hydrogen over Pd—C (10%) or reduction of the corresponding acetyloxyamidine manufactured in situ with acetanhydride with ammonium formiate over Pd—C (10%) can be managed under gentle reaction conditions (see following FIG. 1). Here, reaction products with a high chemical yield and purity are obtained using only few devices and without racemization.
Moreover, EP 0 739 886 A2 describes a method for the synthesis of 4-amidrazono-phenylalanine derivatives from corresponding nitriles. Here, the nitrile is first converted into the corresponding thioamide which is activated over a thioimidoester derivative in such a way that it reacts with hydrazine to form hydrazonoamide (amidrazone).
A direct transformation of the nitrile group into an amidrazone is described in J. Heterocyclic Chem. 26, 1623 (1989). Here, π electron-deficient heteroaromates substituted with cyano (i.e. cyano groups favourable to a nucleophilic attack) have been heated with hydrazine for some hours, whereby amidrazone was obtained in moderate yields.
Moreover, it has been surprisingly found that also a non-activated nitrile that is not bound to an electron-attracting group can be transformed with hydrazine under similar conditions. Thus, compounds of formula (III) can be transformed into amidrazones of formula (IIb) in good yields (see FIG. 1).
Surprisingly, it has also been found that these amidrazones—analogously to the amidoximes of formula (IIa)—can be reduced to the amidines of formula (I) (see FIG. 1). The direct transformation of an unsubstituted amidrazone into an unsubstituted amidine has until now only been described, namely in the case of aza transfer reactions between arylamidrazones and aryldiazonium salts in Vestn. Slov. Kem. Drus. (1980), 27(3), 251-64.